Despedida de Soltero
by Revolucion ZR
Summary: Zoro y Robin celebran su despedida de soltero, pero de una forma muy distinta y pervertida a los que estamos acostumbrado ver en ellos dos. Zoro encadenado en la cama... una marine por medio y lo peor de todo...un maldito pintalabios de color rojo. ¿Que mal puede acabar? Zoro x Robin. Contiene Lemmon y del duro.


**Cuidado, este fic contiene lemmon y del fuerte. Si lo lees es bajo tu responsabilidad. Espero que os lo paséis bien leyéndolo y que me mandéis un review para ver que os gusta o no.**

 **Este fic está dedicado a todos los que me han apoyado desde el principio y que me han pedido muchas veces que haga un lemmon tipo como este. Pasaros lo bien pero si lo leéis es bajo vuestra responsabilidad y no hay seguro para los desangres nasales. Nos vemos luego gente loca que le gusta esta pareja tanto como a mí.**

Despedida de soltero.

Todos sabemos lo que pasa el día anterior a una boda ¿no? Esa noche donde se celebraba el último día de noviazgo o como muchas personas conocen, el último día donde que está disponible para retirarte mañana del mercado, es decir, el último día de soltero. El ultimo día donde te podías arrepentir y salir corriendo y donde los nervios aumentaban por segundo a causa por el día siguiente.

Ese día donde todos los amigos del novio o novia, se iban de fiestas a emborracharse en un bar, a bailar, disfrazarse de cualquier tontería que al día siguiente te arrepentirías después de la resaca, sacar fotos comprometedoras que te avergonzaría todo tu vida, hacer un viaje donde abundaba la fiesta, bromas con tus amigos, contratar a un stripper y llenarle de billete su ropa interior. Lo último es opcional. O hacer una fiesta de pijama hablando de cosas de chicas, de moda, de música, de chicos y vamos a ser sinceras de temas relacionado sobre el sexo e intimidades con su pareja. Vamos a ser sinceros. Y muchas cosas más.

Y os preguntareis porque os cuento estas cosas si sabéis de sobra lo que es. Porque hoy dos miembro de la tripulación de Sombrero de Paja celebraban el ultimo día de soltería, el ultimo día que estaban disponible. Porque al día siguiente se casarían con la persona que amaba con locura.

Ahora os preguntareis quien son esos dos miembros y si iba a ver doble boda mañana. No, mañana no había doble boda, pero si una donde se casaban Zoro y Robin.

Después de cumplir sus sueños y el de los demás, Robin dio el paso y le pidió matrimonio al espadachín. Al principio él no se lo creyó que por orgullo se lo negó y al minuto después se lo pidió el. Era Zoro y también sabemos cómo es de orgulloso. Por lo menos con eso consiguió su objetivo.

Ahora los dos celebraban su último día de solteros con sus nakamas del barco y los que hicieron en el viaje. Los chicos se encontraban bebiendo alcohol hasta las tantas, conversando de cualquier estupidez y cantando fatal, tan mal que los de alrededor envidiaban a los sordos. Y las chicas hacían una fiesta de pijama hablando de lo que había dicho antes, pero luego fue subiendo de intensidad. Vamos que hoy iban a pecar pero de una forma que no os imagináis.

Todos se lo estaban pasando genial y los nervios ya no era tan presente como hace unas hora atrás. Tuvieron que agarrar a zoro por los nervios y por las sonrisas pervertidas y malignas de sus nakamas, que se lo llevaron a rastra. No quería ir, quería seguir durmiendo en el mástil del barco.

Las chicas estaban durmiendo espatarradas por el suelo, mañana tendría tres opciones. Una resaca. Dos, diarreas y tres ambas cosas. La única que estaba despierta era Robin que se estaba asegurando de que nadie estuviera despierta y poner en marcha el plan.

Con sigilo se marchó de allí con cuidado de que nadie se despertara y se fue corriendo al baño. Zoro hoy iba a sufrir.

En cambio Zoro hizo lo mismo que Robin solo que él iba al cuarto que compartía con la morena, pero como siempre se perdió por el camino. Después de dar tantas vueltas encontró su habitación. Entro sin importarle poco si estaba su mujer allí o no. Tenía sueño y Robin le mataba si se dormía al dar el "sí, quiero". Ya le amenazo un mes sin sexo si se perdía el día de su boda y conociéndola seguramente que lo cumpliría.

La habitación estaba completamente oscura, empezó quitándose su abrigo verde que lo tiro al suelo y coloco sus katanas en su mesa. La puerta al cerrarse alarmo al chico encontrándose con algo que le llevaría a la perdición.

Apoyada en la puerta se encontraba Robin con un gorro de la marine y una camiseta muy estrecha que revelaba su escote y su ombligo, unos pantalón negro muy cortos que te dejaba ver su redondo culo acompañados de unas mallas negras y unas botas que llegaba hasta sus muslo. Zoro se quedó sin aliento, estaba muy sexy y provocativa y más si iba con el uniforme de un marine. Era raro que la morena se disfrazar, siempre se preocupaba de ponerse lencería provocativa pero esta vez era realmente excitante y distinto.

-Vaya, que tenemos aquí. He capturado al temido ex cazador de pirata y vicecapitan de la banda del Rey de los Piratas.- sonrió con malicia e hinchando el ego de Zoro. Le encantaba esa peligrosidad y sexualidad que trasmitía la morena.

Se acercó a ella acorralándola en la pared con una mirada que paralizaría a cualquier enemigo. Observo sus labios pintados de color rojo pasión. Sabía lo que le provocaba los pintalabios, los odiaba por que le ponía perdido cuando la devoraba a besos y no disfrutaba al máximo el sabor de sus labios.

-Mmm. ¿Qué hace aquí un marine?- le agarro de la cintura siguiéndole el juego.

-Fufufu.- rio por su provocación.- Vengo a capturarte y torturarte, Roronoa.- le ponía su voz provocativa mostrando unas cadenas.

-Inténtalo.- los ojos azules de la chica eran tan desafiantes que le excitaba de una forma inimaginable.

Robin empezó a besarle con locura inimaginable. Mordió su labio inferior para que lo abriera y sus lenguas se encontraran bailando de forma sincronizado.

De un salto enrollo sus piernas en las caderas de Zoro sin despegar sus labios de ella. Apretó los glúteos de Zoro con sus despampanantes tacones. Con cuidado de no tropezar la coloco en la cama situándose encima de ella, saboreando sus labios al máximo, pero con el pintalabios le era imposible. Se separó un segundo de ella, le estaba desesperando el maldito pintalabios y ella lo sabía. Le desesperaba.

Con el pulgar paso sus labios quitando ese maldito pintalabios. Ella sonrió victoriosa por conseguir su objetivo.

-Te he dicho un millón de veces que no me gusta los pintalabios.-la amenazo enfadado.

-Pero estoy más guapa.- se defendió. Zoro entendió por qué se lo había pintado. Las ganas de devorarla aumentaron.

-Mujer, tú siempre estas hermosa.-no lo dudaba, sino que lo confirmaba. Nunca se atrevería a decirle un piropo delante de los demás por vergüenza, eso nunca cambiaria de él, pero en la intimidad era distinto con ella, porque la conocía y nunca se burlaría de él. Podía ser lo más cursi y natural delante de sus ojos. No ocultaría su verdadero yo.

Se volvieron a besar, pero Robin tomo la iniciativa y de un movimiento se puso encima de el en su regazo. Le beso de nuevo para distraerle de su plan. Noto como unas manos fleur le sujetaba de los brazos elevándolos y le puso unas esposas que "pidió a Franky" para capturarle y atarle en el cabecero de la cama.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pronuncio. Empezó a poner fuerza pero la sonrisa maligna de Robin le interrumpió.

-Te tengo donde quería, Roronoa.- le dio un lengüetazo en sus labios para después lamer su cuello.- Ahora eres mi prisionero.- le agarro de su entrepierna consiguiendo que gruñera de placer y frustración. Ya estaba perdido.-Prepárate para la tortura.

Bajo por el cuello descansándolo y mordiéndolo con fuerza escuchándole gruñir y poniendo resistencia a las cadenas, pero esta vez le costaría mucho librarse de ellas. Zoro no paraba de quejarse y que le soltara, estaba muy pesado. Cogió su pañuelo que siempre llevaba atado en el brazo izquierdo y se lo ato tapándole los ojos y otro pañuelo para taparle la boca. Ahora sí que iba a llorar. Esto le ponía mucho.

Bajo aún más y mordió sus pezones con fuerza y agresividad dejando las más marcas difícil de oculta. Después de dos años de relación conocía perfectamente al espadachín, cada punto débil, cada sensación que le provocaba, su cuerpo…todo. Y en cierto punto era beneficioso pero también tenía sus desventajas. Podía hacer con el todo lo que quisiera y a su gusto. Maldijo por amarla demasiado.

Siguió jugando con sus pezones escuchando gruñidos de frustración. Le encantaba torturarlo. Coló su mano libre, la que no torturaba su pezón o rozaba su piel, en los pantalones del peliverde flotando su miembro haciéndole arquear su espalda por la sorpresa. Era incomodo acariciar su entrepierna, así que unas manos fluer le bajaron por completo los pantalones y los bóxer desapareciendo de su camino.

Su cuarta katana estaba totalmente dura y erguida. Empezó con la mano subir y bajar con más fuerza, masturbando al espadachín sin ninguna piedad mientras que lamia su oreja resonando sus pendientes. Era tan excitante, no poder tocarla, ni poder gemir a su gusto, y lo peor de todo, que ella tuviera el control por completo. Siempre era el quien dominaba la situación, el dominante… pero ahora era ella. Y le encantaba.

Zoro no lo soporto más y se corrió en la mano de la chica. El peliverde tenía mucha resistencia en la cama, ella podía haberse corrido tres veces y el en cambio una vez, pero esta vez noto que estaba más duro que nunca y que realmente estaba consiguiendo su objetivo principal. Volverle loco.

La primera fase fue cumplida. Que Zoro no viera nada para que solo se concentrara en las sensaciones que le proporcionaba ella para que se volviera completamente loco.

La segunda fase empezaría ahora y esta iba ser mucho peor.

-Creo…- le levanto un poco la venda para destapar su ojo sano.-que te está gustando mucho mi tortura.-enseño su mano manchada de su esencia. Rápidamente se metió un dedo en su boca de forma sexual que le quito el aliento. – ¿Te gusta que te torture una marine, escoria?- le provoco. El negó.-No.-rio de medio lado.-Pues tu cuarta katana dice todo lo contrario.- apretó su cuarta katana, dio un respingón. –Estas más duro que nunca, espadachín.- le cubrió los ojos y destapo la venda de la boca.- Vas a pedir piedad.

Sin más que decir empezó a lamer el glande de Zoro, despacio y de forma circular. Ahora intentaba reprimir los gemidos, no le daría el placer de oírla gemir y pedirle más, sería su perdición. Acaricio sus testículos, no podría más. Era una experta y nunca se lo negaría, era una diosa en la cama.

-Eres duro de roer.- escucho la sonrisa de la chica. Iba a contestarla pero el aliento caliente de la chica golpeaba su glande haciéndole imposible responder. Iba a correrse dentro de poco. Dio un lengüetazo desde su base hasta su glande como si fuera un polo de helado. – Pero se utilizar mis armas.- sin decir más se metió su pene en la boca subiendo y bajando aumentando su velocidad por segundo y volviendo loco al peliverde. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecta, la condenada? Y por desgracia, tenía razón, le encantaba ver disfrazada de marine.

Aumento su velocidad pellizcando sus pezones. Dios sabía que era su punto débil. Sus gemidos y gruñidos de frustración aumentaron el volumen que ya le daba igual, no quería correrse tan rápido pero es que no podía resistirse más tiempo.

-Quítame estas venda, maldita mujer.

-¿Por qué?- se sacó su cuarta katana de la boca, pero no le dejo ahí. Con el dedo índice masajeo su glande cubierto del líquido pre seminal.

-Quiero…ver como…me la chupas.- en su voz se notó la desesperación del peliverde de ser liberado. Agradeció a Franky por fábrica esas cadenas tan resistentes.

-Y si me niego.-le beso dándole unos segundos para que Zoro pensara su respuesta. Siguió masajeando la punta de su pene saboreando directamente sus gemidos. Le excitaba tener el control.-Suplícame.-lo dijo con una voz tan eróticas que se hubiera corrido allí mismo.-Di quien tiene el control.

-No.- no caería tan fácilmente en sus juegos.

-Di que soy yo la quien te domina.- empezó a subir y bajar su mano masturbándole despacio, torturándole con fuerza. Como no podía ver absolutamente nada sus sentiros se agudizaron siendo el placer multiplicado por diez. Empezó a sudar con violencia. Si un día le secuestraba un marine espero que no lo torturara como lo estaba haciendo su mujer. El no respondió.- De acuerdo.

Desato el pañuelo que tanto pedía el peliverde. Aprovecho la cercanía para robarle un beso, aunque estuviera atado aun agradecía poder ver. Era tan frustrante no ver lo que te hacen. Sintió como alguien le besaba su pecho. Esto le alarmo, si los labios de la chica estaban ocupados besando los suyo. ¿De quién era los otros? Se apartó de ella encontrándose con un clon de Robin. Ahora sí que estaba metido en un buen lio.

La fase número tres ha comenzado. El espadachín suplicaría por su vida si era necesario.

Nunca utilizaba sus poderes pero esta era la excepción. No entendía por qué Robin estaba hoy más pervertida que nunca, no se quejaba en absoluto pero era una pregunta que acababa de golpear en su mente.

Las Robins empezaron a besar cada rincón de la piel del chico escuchándolo gemir y tensarse bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Zoro seguía luchando por no ceder a los chantajes de ¿las chicas? Le besaron cada rincón de su musculoso cuerpo. Las dos volvieron a sus labios. Zoro no podía estar más rojo y sudado en toda su vida. Nunca había tenido un trio y estaba nervioso.

-Admítelo, Zoro.- dijo le verdadera Robin besándole.-Nosotras tenemos el control.- esta vez fue la clon que imito a su creadora.

-No.-el orgullo no le permitía admitir lo más obvio. Que estaba bajo su control.

Se incorporaron los dos para que Zoro la vieran perfectamente. Las dos fleur se empezaron a besar delante de sus narices. Zoro trago en seco. Era muy excitante. Se besaban fogosamente que hasta era un delito de lo erótico que era. La chicas empezaron a quitarse la camiseta mutuamente hasta revelar que sus pechos, no llevaban sujetador y que sus pezones estaban erectos como los suyos. Sonrió mentalmente al ver que no era el único que lo pasaba mal.

-¿Estás preparado, Roronoa?- no entendió a que se refería. Hasta que se dio cuenta a que se refería.

Colocaron entre sus tetas el miembro palpitante de Zoro que sobresalía la punta. Empezaron a estrujar su pene con las tetas mientras chupaban la punta de una forma excitante. Ya no pondría más, sus miradas transmitía lujuria y deseo. Y no lo soporto más. Se corrió entre las tetas de las chicas manchándola el rostro y en su pecho.

No podía más, ya no ponía resistencia. Robin apenada hizo desaparecer su clon. Se había pasado demasiado con él. Acabaría secándole por completo. Había tenido dos orgasmos por lo menos. Necesitaba un descanso. Su pecho subía y bajaba con mucha intensidad, parecía que había entrenado durante semanas bajo el sol de Arabasta.

Zoro se asustó cuando la morena se puso la camiseta y se tumbó en su pecho y le tapo con una sábana blanca. Con lo sudado que estaba no se había percatado de que hacia un poco de frio y se podía resfriar. Le dio un beso.

-¿Te ha gustado mi regalo?- se acurruco más en su pecho escuchando su respiración errática.

-No.-aún seguía negándolo. Sí que era cabezota.-No me ha gustado para nada que me encadenases. Me aprietan.

Deseaba tanto que le desatara y tocarla. Era una tortura no tocarla y más de esa forma que le provocaba.

-Fufufufu. Lo siento, te desato ahora mismo.- a conciencia se colocó encima de él y puso su cara entre su pecho casi asfixiándole, pero sintió algunos beso haciéndola cosquilla.-Para, Espadachín. Me hace cosquillas.

El gruño.-No es mi culpa. Yo cojo lo que es mío. Te recuerdo que soy un pirata. – su sonrisa mataba. No podía ser más perfecto.

-¿Así que mi cuerpo es tuyo?- el asintió más que seguro. Era suya en todos los sentidos.- Pues vamos a descubrir si aguantas 5 minutos más sin tocarme. – el no entendió nada, pero su risa psicópata le indico que algo malo le iba a suceder. Se puso de pie en el suelo y lentamente bajo su pantalón lentamente siendo un espectáculo para el espadachín. Se quitó también su ropa interior negra que se la lanzo calculadamente a su boca.

Zoro olio la esencia de la chica, estaba húmeda y seguramente prepararla para penetrarla con violencia que era lo que deseaba el espadachín ese momento. Al oler su humedad hizo que su pene se volviera duro como una piedra, como el kairoseki. Se puso encima de él.

-Vaya, Zoro. Ya te has puesto duro a tiempo record.- restregó su sexo con el pene del espadachín. Quiso gemir pero los labios finos de la chica se lo impidieron. Le enseño su intimidad y se metió un dedo en ella para enseñárselo de lo deseosa que estaba. –Me pone mucho torturar a piratas malvados, peligrosos y sexys como tú. Me pone a cien.

Se incorporó lentamente sentándose en su regazo posicionando su miembro en su entrada. Sin avisar entro en ella de una estocada. Se quedó unos segundos ahí torturando al peliverde, necesitaba que se moviera.

-Robin. Muévete.- lloraba ya del placer. Hoy moriría por un infarto al corazón. Empezó a mover las caderas inconscientemente. Ella negó.- Te juro que cuando me libere…

-No tienes ningún derecho…ahg…- gimió por las embestidas del espadachín.- a amenazar, maldito pirata.- gimió más fuerte. Zoro en esa posición la podía penetrar y tener una gran intensidad en sus embestidas sin ninguna dificultad. La consecuencia que le excitaba más y más agotador era. Su piel resbalaba por su sudor que la morena, que se apoyaba de su pecho, cayo delante de él, que afortunadamente su pezón cayó cerca de su boca, que no tardo ni un segundo en morderlo y chuparlos.

Robin sin poderlo más se corrió cuando Zoro la lleno su interior de su semen haciéndola gritar y que arqueara su espalda. Tanto la relleno que su líquido salió y mancho los muslos de la chica recorriendo sus piernas. A sonado mal, parece que si estuviera rellenando un bollo de crema.

-Eres un animal…

-No lo sabes bien.- le enseño sus muñecas que estaban liberadas. En una fuerza comunal rompió las cadenas.

-¿Pero…agh?- de un movimiento Zoro la coloco debajo de él sujetándola de las manos para coger unos de sus malditos pañuelos y atárselo en la muñeca para inmovilizarla.

-Ni una marine ha podido conmigo.- sonrió de una forma que daba miedo.- Es hora de mi venganza.

Como el peliverde no había salido aun de ella, porque quería disfrutar de los últimos coletazos del orgasmo, además que no quería salir de su interior. La agarro de las piernas apoyándose de ellas para tener impulso y penetrarla con más violencia y rapidez. Era hora de su venganza. Ahora que él tenía el control y ella no podía hacer nada más que gemir descontroladamente. Se quedó hipnotizado al ver a la chica abrir la boca por aire y sus pecho subir y bajar. Era tan erótico y más cuando escuchaba el sonido del choque entre sus caderas y llegaba al fondo de ella. La chica pedía más, estaba completamente extasiada que volvió a correrse a tiempo record.

Antes de que ella pudiera recuperar la puso en cuatro con cuidado de no dañarla, aunque llevara el uniforme de la marinen no significa que debía matarla, solo torturarla un poco. Torturarla entre placer.

La chica grito de sorpresa cuando Zoro metió su lengua en su ano sin ninguna piedad. Rápidamente Robin le dio una patada y se sentó cerrando las piernas. Aunque le lubricara con una tonelada de lubricante no entraría, Zoro tenía ahí una anaconda y temía por su trasero.

Zoro, a cuatro patas y como un depredador acechando su presa, se acercó a ella intentándola dar la vuelta y seguir su procedimiento. Ella, temiendo de que al final le metiera su miembro en su tonificado culo, le paro colocando un tacón en el pecho de su prometido tentándole y dándole hambre. Su mirada retadora y sensual, su respiración pesada, las gotas de sudor perlando su piel de porcelana que se perdía entre sus pechos y camiseta y el pelo revuelto. Para no devorarla.

-Zoro…detente.-pero el aparto su pierna. La agarro de su culo atrayéndola a él y sintiera su pene duro en su húmedo sexo haciéndola gemir. Poso sus labios con los suyos devorándolos por completo, de tanto besarla el pintalabios había casi desaparecido sino llega a ser por unas pequeñísimas manchas y por qué Zoro tenía marcas del pintalabios por algunas partes de su cuerpo.

-Tantos me temes.-empezó a besar y morder su cuello con fuerza.

-No.- gimió mordiéndose el labio inferior casi haciéndose sangre. Zoro aprovecho para manosear su trasero y meter sus dedos en el ano de a chica. Las lágrimas de placer se le escapaban de sus hermosos ojos. –Temo más a…-el peliverde con sus labios bajo la cremallera de la camiseta y atrapar uno de sus erectos pezones. –Tu cuarta katana.-los dos posaron la mirada a la polla de Zoro que estaba dura como una piedra y se le escapaba unas gotas del orgasmo anterior. Necesitaba atención urgentemente. Después miro la vagina de Robin que seguía soltando su semen, no percato que debajo de ella había una mancha de sus esencias mezcladas. –Es demasiado grande para entrar…- se sonrojo al pensar como sería tener eso entre sus nalgas.

Era tan dulce como lo dijo que la compostura volvió en sí, aún seguía su erección pero había otra forma de divertirse.

-Tranquila.-le beso de nuevo. Pero esta vez fue tierno, el de una película romántica sino llega ser porque aún seguía encadenada. –No quiero que mi mujer mañana vaya cabreada por que le duele su blando culo.-le apretó esa parte nombrada.-Aunque ahora que lo pienso, me pones mucho cuando te cabreas.-no le dio tiempo a protestar por los labios de Zoro.

-No.-le detuvo antes de continuar.-Quiero…que lo hagas.

-¿Estas segura?

-Sí. Solo pido que no me hagas daño mejor espadachín del mundo.- sonrió con picardía.

-Ahora no estas para pedir, marine.-volvió a su juego. –Te voy hacer sufrir con mi famosa técnica de mi cuarta katana.

Le dio un pequeño golpe en su entrepierna. Zoro se retorció de dolor y eso que solo le rozo un poco.

-Te recuerdo que me se defender. Fufufufu. No te lo pondré fácil.

-Serás, maldita.- la agarro de los hombros besándola.-Que me has hecho Nico Robin. Cuando veo a un marino pienso en matarlo de la forma más cruel del mundo, pero ahora verte así…quiero hacerte cosas peores.- le confeso de una forma tan excitante que se derritió.

-Házmelo. Quiero que me hagas lo que estás pensando. Dame duro contra el muro.- abrió las piernas.-Pero no dejes de besarme.

Obedeció la orden con cuidado. La preparo primero. Metió un dedo en su ano escuchándola estremecer, lo que menos deseaba era hacerla daño, dejándose llevar. Desato el vendaje de la chica le parecía muy cruel, más que su tortura. Metió un segundo y un tercer dedo, preguntando cada segundo su estado y si le dolía algo. Ella negaba activamente. Clavaba sus uñas en la espalda del espadachín que la besaba como ordeno ella y para relajarla.

-Si te duele avísame.- ella asintió preparada para la invasión. Coloco su glande en la entrada para ir entrando lentamente. Escuchaba los gritos de Robin, preocupándole por completo.

-No. – salió de ella, Robin se incorporó sujetándose de la pared.-Esta es mas cómoda.- con cuidado volvió entrar en ella y empezó a penetrarla con más lentitud, aumentando cada segundo su velocidad. Escuchando gemir y asegurándose que todo iba bien. Los dos gritaban y gemían de placer.

Se sentó por que sentía que las piernas de la chica cederían en cualquier momento. La agarro de los pechos para sujetarla bien y besarla. Pellizcaba sus pezones de forma brusca. Ella subía y bajaba a su ritmo mientas una mano de Zoro acariciaba su clítoris con el pulgar y dos dedos la penetraba con violencia haciéndola gemir y que los besos no duraran por mucho tiempo.

-Más…fuerte…Zoro…-gimió fuertemente sin poder evitarlo.

-Te encanta mi cuarta katana.- gimió volviéndola besar.-Dilo.

-Si…me encanta.- no lo soportaba más. Los dos estaban descontrolados.

Lloraba de placer, no lo soportaba más, era demasiado para los dos. Era la primera vez que tenían sexo anal y les encantaban demasiado. La chica grito desesperadamente cuando toco el punto exacto que la hacía enloquecer. Tanto fue el placer que se corrieron los dos al mismo tiempo, llenándola por completo.

Con cuidado salió de ella y la tumbo bocarriba escuchándola respirar bruscamente. Observo como de su trasero salía un líquido blanco. Se sonrojo al ver lo que había llegado la tontería. Tan agotados estaban que no soportaría una ronda más. Se puso encima de ella, apoyando su peso en su antebrazo para no aplastarla, besándola de forma tranquila, pausada y lo más importante, con pasión y amor.

-Dame unos segundos y…-con dos dedos toco sus labios para callarla.

-No creo que aguante otra ronda mujer. Me has dejado seco.- bromeo consiguiendo lo que quería.

-Fufufufu.- le sujeto de sus mejillas para volver a la tarea. Miro el reloj que mascaba las 6 de la mañana.-Menudas ojeras voy a tener mañana.

-Y aun así estarás preciosa.-se tumbó a un lado y abrazo a la chica apoyando la cabeza de ella en su pecho besando su frente. La arropo del frio con una manta. La morena empezó a cerrar los ojos por el cansancio pero Zoro le interrumpió el proceso unos segundos más.- ¿A que ha venido esto?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A lo del disfraz.- era sospechoso, siempre se preocupaba de la lencería pero nunca se le ocurrió de los disfraces y menos le permitía lo del sexo anal. Siempre decía que de lo grande que tenía entre sus piernas no se sentaría durante una semana.

-Lo vi y lo compre.-razono encogiéndose de hombros.

-Robin.-insistió.

-No te puedo engañar.-el negó.-Como hemos estado ocupados con la boda, huyendo de la marine y de los piratas, y he estado ocupada con los revolucionarios para destruir el Gobierno Mundial, no hemos tenido tiempo para estar juntos. –suspiro derrotada. Estaba poniendo mucha escusa.- No quiero casarme.

-¿Cómo?- se incorporó impresionado.

-No me mal interprete.- aparto un mechón de su pelo de los nerviosos.-Desde que cumplimos nuestros sueños hemos estado perseguido y no hemos tenido ni un segundo de paz. Nos busca tanta gente que es un milagro que celebremos nuestras boda…me encantaría tener una boda tranquila y tener una luna de miel.-entonces entendió todo. En las lunas de miel, siendo sinceros, era unos días donde se estaban juntos, disfrutaban del viaje y podían demostrar su amor, pero sabía las consecuencias de ser miembros de la banda del rey de los piratas.- Esto lo tenía preparado para la luna de miel pero…- Bajo la cabeza.-Soy mala persona.

-No.-le sujeto del mentón mirándola.-No necesito casarme contigo para que seas mía. Lo fuiste el primer momento que te mire a tus ojos.- lo entendía. Con tantas cosas no le había dado ni un segundo estar juntos.- Y te prometo que tarde o temprano tendremos una luna de miel a donde tú quieras. ¿De acuerdo?- ella asintió. No era de pedir mucho pero todos tenemos la ilusión de una boda perfecta y tener una luna de miel a gusto.

-Entonces ¿te ha gustado el regalo?

-Me ha encantado. Pero la próxima vez que me ates o te arrepentirás.-le mostro sus muñecas con la marca de las cadenas.

-Que miedo, espadachín.- dijo con ironía.-¿Te arrepientes lo…?- pregunto cuando Zoro la abrazo por detrás y miraban la oscura habitación en silencio.

-No.

-Te quiero.-se besaron locamente hasta que sus pulmones se quedaran sin oxígeno.

Zoro observo el reloj de la habitación que marcaban las 6 y media pasadas. De repente se le ocurrió una idea alocada.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto poniendo en marcha su insinuación.

-Las seis y media.-noto en su voz el cansancio de su cuerpo. Sonrió con superioridad al recordar porque estaba de esta forma y quien era el culpable.

-Aún estamos a tiempo de anular la boda y escaparnos.- sería perfecto.

-Podíamos irnos aun isla de invierno tú y yo, solos.-le abrazo besándole de nuevo. No le pareció mala idea. Rápidamente se puso de pie y empezó a vestirse de una forma que a Zoro le provocaba que se lanzaría a ella. Le abrazo por la espalda.

-¿Qué haces mujer?- bajo lentamente su braga de encaje.

-Ya lo veras.-Le sujeto de la mano arrastrándole a las entrañas del Sunny.

Y os preguntareis que paso. Ninguno de los dos se presentó en su boda cabreando un montón a la navegante que recibiría su furia cuando volvieran. En cambio nuestra pareja se encontraba en una cabaña de madera situada en una isla de invierno disfrutando de la tranquilidad y su amor sin ninguna interrupción. No necesitaban una estúpida boda para demostrar que se amaban, solo necesitaba un disfraz y un sitio sin que nadie le molestara.

Sonrieron desnudos en la cama de la cabaña pensando en la bronca que les esperaba cuando regresaran al Sunny, pero no se arrepentía de la decisión que habían tomado los dos. Era lo que necesitaban, estar juntos y perdidos.

 **Fin.**

 **Review.**

 **Review.**

 **Review.**

 **¿Qué os aparecido? Es la primera vez que hago este tipo de lemmon tan pervertido, me ha costado un montón en escribirlo porque quería escribir mucho pero es que si no me tiro aquí y escribo un libro. jajaja. Quería hacer algo nuevo porque he leído un montón de fic nunca he visto que pasaría en la despedida de soltera de estos dos si quedan junto que espero que si, por favor oda.**

 **Espero que me mandéis review, pero entiendo que no me lo enviéis. Ya me queda menos para terminar mis libros de fic pendiente. No sé qué are cuando los terminen todos. Besos y abrazos a todos.**

 **Os mando mucha suerte a las personas que dentro de poco empezaran a trabajar, que vuelva a los estudios o quien vuelva a la monotonía. Es una asco lo sé pero por lo menos espero alegraros con mis fic. Lo siento por las faltas de ortografías.**


End file.
